High School Demon Of Demon (DxD)
by Ophis-chan
Summary: Genre : Romance, Adventure, Humour & Smut? Rate : M [you know what I mean... (-.- ")!] Pairing : Naruto/Harem Issei/Asia Just Read it, and give your comment damnit... I can't make good summary :(


**Disclaimer : ****I own ****nothing, Naruto or DxD are belong to their writer... I just own pathetic twist and original plot in this story**

_Chapter 01 : Prologue_

* * *

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"monster/demon talk"**

**_'monster/demon think/phone_**'

* * *

The Fourth Shinobi War... A war that had known as the 'War to end the cycle of hatred'

On the battlefield that become something worse than wasteland, Two figures facing their enemy. The first one is a teenager not older than eighteen, hehad unruly blond hair, crimson eyes with plus pattern and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wearing a golden tattered cloth made from pure of energy, he wielding two stick from condensed power. His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto or rather prefered simply as Uzumaki Naruto, the reincarnation of Asura Outsutsuki, younger son of the legendary sage of the six path.

The second was boy with same age as the first. instead blond hair, he have raven hair in duck-butt style, he use white high colared shirt with red fan symbol and white handle stained by blood in his back. his right eye is crimson red with three coma's but his left is purple with concentrict ring and three coma ranged in first and second ring from center of his eye. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, the reincarnation of Indra Outsutsuki, elder son of The sage of six path.

lastly, the big villain of shinobi world and the one who ignited the 4th shinobi war, Uchiha Madara, he wear a white robe that Sage of six path weared a century ago. His long spiky black hair become white after absorbing Shinju power, he have purple colored eyes with ring patterns, or known as uncomplete Rinnegan.

They are the only one on the battlefield that still facing each other. all shinobi alliance in the war just standing behind Naruto and Sasuke because they know they just become nuisance in this climax battle.

Madara's army that contain white Zetsu and edo tensei zombie are wiped out and Obito Uchiha already back to his former self after Naruto beating some shit in his brain.

Naruto had thought it have been easy to finish off the Uchiha patriach because all of his alies has been defeated. however, he underestimated the man, and he paid the price in the end.

After long in god scale battle, Naruto and Sasuke start losing upper hand in fight with immortal Uchiha. the ancient Uchiha have unlimited power because Shinju still standing in the world. In verge of lose Naruto decide to drag the ancient Uchiha and himself to other dimension, after preparing himself, he told Sasuke to send him with his rinnegan's kamui empowered by Naruto sages and all biju power.

But that's not simple as he tought, he have heated argument with Sasuke for his idea in middle of battle, After the argument end and Sasuke accepting Naruto proposal with solemn expression, he promise that he will share the nin-shuu over the world to reach the true peace like sage and his beastfriend/rival/brother dream.

When he finished transporting to the dimensional rift with it's multi-colored domain, Naruto and the tailed beast detonating himself and take Madara and Shinju with them into nothingnes. That time, Naruto's body starting to break down, He could feels his legs grow steadily hotter until it felt like white-hot flames were trying to burst him. His bones were making several disturbing and excruciating sounds that were drowned out by the roars of the Juubi._"h_e_h, if my s__e__crifac__e__ is b__e__com__e__ th__e__ brig__e__ to r__e__ach th__e__ tru__e__ p__e__ac__e__ and __e__nd 'th__e_ _cycle of hatred__' and d__e__struction__. I__ wil di_e _with smil__e!__ and __now,__mom, dad, __e__ro-s__e__nnin... I com__e__.__" _With a peaceful smile Naruto close his eyes and waiting his demise.

the denial scream and curses from the self proclaimed god sounded like a lullaby for Naruto as Madara scream guiding him to the eternal slumber.

But, before he lost his conscious, Naruto didn't know Shinju power and essence marging and become one with him, his eyes is locked at 100 M tall red dragon with golden eyes and horn.

The pair of golden eye's watching the whole thing with interest.

**"how int****e****r****e****sting... h****e**** hav****e**** a pow****e****rful will pow****e****r and unlimit****e****d dr****e****am. And thinking th****e**** d****e****mon of appocalyps****e**** marging with him... v****e****ry int****e****r****e****sting,,, hmmm... I will s****ee** **you young on****e****... ar****e** **you siding with m****e**** or siding with that acurs****e****d** **abomination... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."**

The dragon is none than the true red dragon god, the appocalypse dragon, Great Red. He roared and opening a dimensional rift to underworld. And with his big claw, he put Naruto unconcious body in the other side of rift after doing something to his body.

_Thr__ee__ day lat__e__r in th__e__ und__e__rworld, Lucif__e__r mansion back gard__e__n..._

Millicias Gremory, the child of current Yondai Maou (four devil king) of underworld. Shirzech Lucifer and Silver Queen of Annahilation. Grayfia Lucifuge. playing in garden at Lucifer's mansion in capital of lilith.

Actually, few days ago. burst of unknown potent power can be sensed in the whole world and make chaos. After that, his father and mother who in break day must investigate it with other Maou to dimensional gap and he can not out from home before the situation is safe. And because he feel bored inside, he playing in the garden. after all garden is still considered as house area, right?

Millicias wandering in little forest alone, not fearing about anything because Lucifer mansion is protected by anti-intruder barrier, so there is no one can in but the trusted people and buttler/maid in mansion.

After The red head satisfied playing and wandering in the forest alone, he want back to the mansion but his eyes caught the golden and red color in bushes. Curious he getting closer to the object and his eyes widened...

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, revealing themselves to the world. Black sclera, containing the eyes of the Juubi; the perfect Rinnegan, gazed into the unfamiliar ceiling, he started to say "where am I?"

then he up from his position and looking around. He feel this place is full with foul power like youki. But something is not similar.

Shooking his head he walking to only big mirror in the room. But, his eye's widened when he saw himself. His golden hair become spiky long like Madara with red stroke, his whiskers is gone and his eye's... his two eye's is like juubi. He close his eye and tries to stop the chakra flow to his eye. he hope this eyes not permanent and his cerulvan blue eyes is back, after few minute stopping chakra flow to his eyes, he open his eyes and relieved when his eye's back to normal.

_'everyone, are you still in here?'_

...

Silence...

_'okay, this is suck...'_ mused Naruto as no Bijuu answer his call. He checking his body and chakra. he feel his power and chakra flow is been suppresed in intense level and he feels nothing about his chakra flow anymore. He tries Check his chakra manipulation and made several technique. After a while he know he only can use A-class technique in this state, he remembering about his eyes and make a mental note to trying other ocular power next time, but firstly he must thanking his savior.

he then remember about giant red dragon. _'Is it th__e__ on__e__ who suppr__e__ss__e__d my pow__e__r? But why?'_ Naruto stop his muse when the intense pain struck in his head. After few second his head in pain, his eyes widen when unknown knowledge bombarding his head. _'Is this how Nagato f__ee__l wh__e__n h__e__ g__e__t knowl__e__dg__e__ of sag__e__? This is r__e__ally suck.'_ Think Naruto helding his head

Naruto looks to his surrounding again and this time his eye's caught certain figure hiding behind the door. He is a little boy with crimson hair with cute –soon tobe handsome– face.

Putting his famous grin on his face, Naruto spoke.

"sorry, are you the one who find me when I'm unconscious?" The read head nodded timidly

"thank you for helping me. By the way, What are you little one? I can sense you are not human, right?"

"Yes... I'm Devil." Replied the boy timidly, he seems scared to Naruto. And Devil? Huh? Nevermind he will know anything about this place soon.

"here~ ... don't scary to Aniki(big bro), I am not bite, y'know!" Naruto showing his foxy grin when the red head relucantly approiaching him. Naruto sit down in the couch also the boy. he then thinking in some thing to melting this awkward atmosphere.

Finding an idea, Naruto Claping his hand together, Naruto concentrating his will power and imagination and channeling it with his Yin and yang chakra then muttering "**cr****e****ation of all thing**" and...

***POP* **

two famous chocolate bar from Spring/Snow Country from his world popped into existeance. He give one to the boy and one from himself.

"So, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And who are you?" Ask Naruto before bitting his chocolate with solemn look after having flash back memory about his own world.

"M-Milicias Gremory..." answer the read head named Millicias. He looking to the chocolate, he bite little in the corner and widening his eyes.

"this... this is very good... Thanks Naruto-nii-sama~ " said Millicias smiling and chomping his snack. Naruto just smiled and patting Millicias head with brotherly affection.

And from that day the red head little devil and bi-color haired demon beast starts their brother relationship.

* * *

Naruto patting Millicias head, the red head still crying in his hips.

three month's already passed. Yeah three month... so long with very eventfull time.

**_Flashback..._**

Three month ago, after telling Millicias little about his world and showing some trick, he then meets with Milicias father who actually the devil lord from current yondai maou of Underworld.

When Sirzech Lucifer saw his beloved son attached to outsider, he attacking Naruto jelously and bashing about some pedo trying to abduct his son.

After dodging dozens block of **'pow****e****r of d****e****struction'** and telling he mean no harm, Naruto parting with Millicias and following Sirzech Lucifer to his study room, Naruto meet with Greyfia lucifuge –Millicias mother– and get second Megical bullet dodging parade in one day before Sirzech stops his wife/Queen wrath.

Naruto telling the story about his world, and how he cometo the underworld, firstly they seems skeptical and not believing that fact but after Naruto showing some his famous technique, **'Kag****e**** Bunshin no Jutsu'** and fills the room with hundred solid clone. Sirzech and Greyfia ultimately socked and trusting Naruto story.

Naruto then telling about his war. And from Satan Red and Silver haired queen perspective, the war in Naruto world is more brutal than war between Old-maou and Anti-Maou faction. Heck, they can see the intense of war is in same level with great war of three faction. Then Naruto telling them about meeting with Great Red that suppressing his power and sending him to Underworld. After long time telling about his circumstance, Sirzech and Greyfia telling Naruto about human world in earth, Angel in Heaven, and Devil and Fallen angel in underworld.

Sirzech and Greyfia agreeing to hiding Naruto true existance from public, Because there is be an uproar if Naruto existence been publicated.

Few days later Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze chaotic side is showed, he pranking everyone in Mansion in very humiliating way and for Sirzech misfortune in his entire life, Sirzech feels the cruelity of '**On****e**** thousand y****e****ar pain of d****e****ath**' empowered by senjutsu and make the red head devil can not sit from one week. Grayfia just giggling like mad woman everytime she remembering that time.

Few days later Naruto find about other expert power from mental and physical power like 'Ki' and 'Touki'. he jumped and cheered like 12 year's old boy wearing orange jumpsuit who success pranking santa clauss before christmass eve.

Millicias always glued with his so called 'big brother' when he visiting Lucifer mansion, either playing dozens game Or telling story about his life and adventure. Millicias also training with Naruto and for little Red Head nightmare, he become first person who feeling Naruto sadistic personalities when he training or trained some one.

The second week Naruto staying in Lilith, He meet with certain 'Mahou'-Shojo –who tragically is 'Maou'-Shojo– Serafal Leviathan. One of yondai maou.

The first time they meets is weird and very embrassing.

That day, Naruto told to all butler and maid in Lucifer mansion to take break for facation.

–Naruto actually very well respacted and loved by butler/maid in mansion, once in a week, Naruto told them to break and have family bonding with their family, and use '**Kag****e**** Bunshin**' for house core. in the dinner time on end of vacation day, all buttler/maid's family, Sirzech, Greyfia, Millicias and Naruto have big dinner together for upfold the bonding in Lucifer mansion.

Hell yeah, House of Gremory is not the 'Most Kind' house anymore if they know about this and thanks to certain bi-color haired teen.

Back to Naruto and Serafal first meet–

Like usual vacation day, no one except for Naruto stay in the mansion, and from morning to the noon he use hundred '**Kag****e**** bunshin**' to working on house core.

when all work is finished and he out from bathroom, he bumped with little girl with wonderful breast that rivaling Hinata.

the girl droped on her ass then said.

"ugh, sorry... I searching zech-kun and fia-chan, but-"

she stopped in middle of the word when she saw Naruto in his Glory. Not getting second tought, The one of yondai Maou screaming with her unusual girly scream and steaming red face.

After that, Serafal and Naruto have a cat and mouse game with ice spear thrown to our misfortune hero. Fortunately, Sirzech, Greyfia, Millicias, and all maid/buttler stopping Serafal (who madly blushing) from frozing Naruto that already half frozen in chunk of ice when they back to the mansion.

But for Serafal shock and awe, Naruto just Shrugging her ice in his body and melting dozen ice spear in mansion with his senjutsu power like nothing, then he use his '**Jikukan (tim****e****/spic****e****) S****e****njutsu**' for fixing the mansion in blink of the eye. –Hey, knowing Naruto, he will training like crazy and mastering the power with kage bunshin help, isn't it?

Next day, Sirzech and Greyfia take Naruto to Yondai Maou office inside capital of lilith for introduce him to the other Maou. they began to chatting about minor think while Serafal blushing madly every time she look on Naruto.

The other four just laughing when they saw one of Yondai Maou blushing like school girl, and unfortunately Naruto is too dense and idiot to knowing about that thing and made serafal fainted when he touch serafal forehead with saying

"Are you having fever? Your face so red?"

When Serafal wake up the other Maou + Grayfia tease her bdaly. And se rafal fainte d again when Naruto said.

"ah, I glad meet with Beautiful and cute girl yet powerful like you."

The other Maou + Grayfia laughing when they saw Serafal passed with swirling eyes and heavy blush in her face.

When Falbium asking about Naruto origin, Naruto telling them same thing like he told Sirzech and Greyfia.

After that Naruto and Ajuka have an Q/A –question & answer– session. Ajuka expression that time made Naruto shivered because he remember in certain pedo from his world.

Yeah, mad-pedo-scientist Orochi-teme. While Sirzech and greyfia chuckling when they saw Falbium shock expression and Serafal fainted with nosebleed after Naruto showing his famous **'Kag****e**** bunshin'**. Naruto then knowing Ajuka's '**kankara formula'** that similar with sealing system from his world, Naruto attitude shift 180 degree from his uninterest act toenergetic one. The other four who watching interaction between mad-insane-scientist and another renown mad-insane-scientist just dropped their jaw when they hearing unlimited potential of '**Kankara formula**'.

Like reinforcement-seal/rune/formula until logic-screwing like reviving immortal zombie –edo tensei– that made three premodial god –Kami, Yami and Shinigami– pissed. Naruto mentally thanking his late godfather when he give him books 'art of sealing' in his training vacation and his Uzumakis blood having knack in seal.

Ajuka reaction when he hearing some one talking about something he interested too, is... let's say, he is unnusualy happy like child who robbed the poor Santa Claus before christmass eve.

And from that day, the new friendship and certain crush blossoming inside the capital of Lilith.

In other time in underworld. Naruto trains himself to mastering **'Kamui',** he wanted to teleporting with ease like other devil, heck he even envy on Millicias when he know the red head boy can teleporting with ease.

In his few attemps, Naruto accidentally meeting with Azazel who peeping in bath house.

After some banter and minor cat fight, Naruto and Azazel become fast friend, while he just smiled bitterly with his perversness that makes Naruto remember his late-godfather, he also call Azazel 'Pervy-sage' to Azazel dismay and his own amusement.

Naruto then telling Azazel about his life and Naruto face faulted when Azazel telling his reason he fallen from heaven centuries ago. Yeah, who think the powerful governor of fallen angle falling because gropping unknown human girl chest, right?

when the fallen angle and their higher up knowing about Naruto is author of Icha-Icha paradise. The uproar going on Grigory and made Naruto sweat drop. He never know that his late god-father actually have a thousand follower in just few week in this world. And unbeknowest by Naruto, certain white haired pervert inside true heaven on Kami territory laughing madly with manly tears and thanked Naruto photo Millionth blonde man with bruished body is holding an angry read haired women from chastrating the white haired man because corrupting his beloved baby.

Naruto also telling Azazel he will join Rias gremory peerage and training them in future because his deed to Sirzech. Knowing that, Azazel voluntering himself when he need tutor about sacred gear and telling Barakiel about Naruto plan.

Barakiel who Know his new best friends will life near his daughter. Begging Naruto to always protect his daughter and he did not forget gives the bi-color haired teen some threa-ehmm... I mean advice.

In other occasion, Azazel bring Naruto to his lab and showing his data about sacred gear, Naruto is amazed with creation of god in this world and even awe when he saw about thirteen Longinus that can kill the God.

When azazel ask"why God make such things?"

Naruto replied to Azazel is "your god likely known an unconventional threat in future that held godly power, so he made it."

Hearing Naruto answer, Azazel laughing whole heartedly. He then ask again. "I never think about it, how do you can think such think."

"experience..." said Naruto nonchalantly.

Naruto also meet with Tobio Ikuse, the holder of mid-tier longinus [Canis Lykaon] and Jin, the dog that representated [Canis Lykaon]. When Azazel try to ask naruto for sparring with Tobio. for their surprise, Jin in his normal state whimpering and scared on Naruto and it also hiding behind his master.

Unfortunately Vali Lucifer the holder of mid-tier longinus [Divine dividing] also known as Wing of White Dragon emperor saw that and want to fight the golden-red haired teen. Albion the Vanishing Dragon have a bad omen when he feels the bi-color haired teen 'void presence' and warnvd Vali. Naruto also feels so much negative emotion bottled inside the silver haired boy.

Before battling Naruto ask Vali why he had so much Negative emotion inside him. Azazel become more interest to Naruto, Tobio become curious with what Naruto ask and Vali still in his arogance-stuck-in-his-ass attitude.

Vali activing his [Scale Mail] then dash to Naruto with high speed and after first punch, Vali tried to Divide Naruto power but for everyone shock. Vali [balance breaker] broke, Vali and Albion also fainted in the same time. After that Naruto bring Vali to infarmary and they have little chat.

"I know how is feel betrayed by my closes person, but you see! Fighting for vengeance is nothing good we gained in the end. I know you want to prove your self when you becoming the number one, I laso have same way of thinking with you long ago. And I tell you, the true power is not gift from hatred, but true power is when we protect our precious one. And some day you will find it, and If you bored you can find me for sparing partner, that's my word and I never get back from my word, Believe it."

And few days later, they spared again and Vali didn't dare trivs the same thing on Naruto similar to last time, instead he just using his normal megic. Naruto also tor- I mean trained Vali in his spiritual power for expanding his magical reserve after Naruto and Vali know about Vali most hatred person, have ability calle d [Sacred Gear Cancelar], that made all secred gear based attack can't harm him from introgating Azazel.

Also, Vali is officialy become second person who feel the cruelity of "**on****e**** thousand y****e****ar pain of d****e****ath**". The tragic thing is, the first and second Victims of Naruto's jutsu is Lucifer. And Naruto want to make other villain Lucifer fall to his technique too.

Naruto also meet with Ruval Phenex when he come to lilith from certain business and become fast friend's with Naruto after Sirzech introduced them to each other. Ruval telling Naruto about his spoiled little brother and his bad attitude that bring shame to house of phoenix, and how hard make his mind stright and he already give up to talking with his little brother.

Naruto just chuckling and patting Ruval back and said.

"I have feeling, he will realized his foolishness soon, my friend... _V__ery-ve__ry soon._" Naruto whispered last line for himself with evil grin that make Ruval shivering.

He also have spar with Sairaorg Bael when the gravat king family hair visiting his cousin mansion in capital lilith, Naruto also made Sairaorg and all of his peerage surprised when he telling his story about his past life before he become like now, all Sairaorg Bael peerage respecting Naruto when they knowing the bi-colored teen have similar life with their master.

**_Flashback end..._**

So much happening just in three month. Meeting with new person, making new bond and now he will go to human world.

Millicias is still crying. his bond with the bi-color haired teen is deep, much deeper than to his Aunt. His attachment to our hero is second from his parent.

"maa~ maa~ don't cry... how is soon to be Lucifer and next forth super devil is crying like baby..." tease Naruto. He also sniffing because he will parting with his 'little brother'

"uuh, Naruto-nii-chan... I'm not baby... and you are crying too~"

"Hai~ Hai~ Hehehehe"

"So... will you visiting me in week?"

"10 days, Believe it!"

"3 days..."

"damnit... you cut it. okay... every weekend. Believe it!"

"yay~ "

Naruto just smiling and rubbing Millicias crimson hair that resembling his tip hair color. Naruto then looking toward Yondai Maou + Greyfia and all maid/buttler from Lucifer mansion.

"I will keep her safe, Habanero..."

"Damnit... call me Oni-chan... Naru-tan..." Yelled Sirzech making Naruto eyebrow twitched and everyone sweatdrop. several tick mark also appears in Naruto forehead.

"Amaterasu..." said Naruto playfully, Sirzech winched and hiding behind Greyfia with pale face like paper, while his personal maid/wife that usually stoic is blushing madly because _'that incid__e__nt'_ when Naruto training for mastering **'Amat****e****rasu'**.

Naruto, Millicias and every Buttler/maid who know about _'that incid__e__nt'_ chuckling and giggling while other Maou have curious expression. Yeah, Naruto power is being suppressed by Great Red, but he will find a loop hole for using his power to the fullest for protecting his precios people in this world.

"take care your self, Naruto... don't eat Ramen too much, just once in days and maximal just 2 bowls." Said Grayfia with motherly voice. And suddenly Greyfia feels shivers in her entire body.

_In Kami's H__e__av__e__n..._

"That bitch... how dare she banned Naru-chan for eating Ramen, the only one who can do that it's ME!" Cries the red haired woman. Behind her, the two male with bruished body, swolen head is lying in floor half death. One with white hair and other have blonde hair.

_Back to und__e__rworld in DxD dim__e__nsion..._

"hai~ Fia-nee-chan..." answer Naruto while Grayfia patting his head. Yeah, Grayfia thinking Naruto as her littlebrother but not for exchange for his true little brother who _'di__e__d'_ in war between Old and Anti-Maou faction.

"damnit... not fair, you call her nee-chan... and I'm not... you're demon!" whined Sirzech. While Naruto just replying with "I am, so what!" with his nonchalant attitude.

"Naruto... actually I want to give you evil piece but because you can not reincarnated to devil, and even someone can reincarnating you, a certain siscon is banned it." Said the Maou Beelzebub. And 'Hey' word from the satan red.

"Meh~... I will become badass after I know how to unlock my limiter that grumpy overgrown lizard put in me and kicking all arrogance god ass then bring piece in this world, and I will make my own evil piece and have my own family. Believe it!" Very bold statement but everyone just giggling with our hero childish nature.

"If that true I will give Asmodeous name to you Naruto, so I can cloudwatching everyday..." Said Falbium with bored expression.

"damnit, Shikamaru realy rubbing in you..."

"such a shame he is in other dimension and some grumpy dragon guarding in dimensional gap. If not, I will make him become my peerage"

Naruto just facepalm with Falbium statement, His eyebrow twitching because his lazy attitude.

"bwahahahaha..." everyone laughing except for Serafall who Nervous about something.

Naruto tilting his head. "what'sup? Sera-chan?"

"Na-naru-chan... b-be safe..."

"of course, believe it..."

"and... and... I know about that, but in this world is still here... so... *mumble*"

Everyone looking Serafal with curious and confussion with her last statement, something telling them that something big is about showed up.

"Ano...Sera-chan... I can hear you..."

"I SAID, I KNOW YOU ARE NOT VIRGIN ANYMORE BUT THAT IS IN YOUR HOME. IN THIS WORLD YOU'RE STILL VIRGIN AND IT'S MINE!"

yelled Serafal with heavy blushing face, then she teleporting away leaving everyone that jaw dropping and blushing Naruto. Greyfia sighed after she put her hand from his son ear in exact time for preventing his more corruption with this idiot people around him.

"damnit... Serafal... his Virginity is mine..." everyone just stared to Maou lucifer with deadpan look.

"I'm Stright damnit, don't make everyone missunderstanding..." yelled Naruto, he makes Frying pan with '**cr****e****ation of all**' and throw it toward Sirzech with light speed.

***BANG***

"I Mean..."

Then Flying toaster...

***BANG***

"SHUT UP, PEDO!"

Rice cooker, smashing the red head face next.

***BANG***

"Wait Naru-tan... I Mean, my sister-"

***BANG***

Two door refregenerator stopping his sentence.

"shut up you creep, you man swing either side!"

Lastly Lamborgini crushing Sirzech head make him unconsious with swirling eye and swolen head . Everyone just sweatdropped with their antics, if they didn't know their attitude toward each other, they will freaked out about someone have an iron ball for throwing furniture even car that popped from thin air on Maou Lucifer...

"I'll go... Said habanero I will keep my promise." said Naruto, before he vanished using '**Kamui**'.

"hehehehe~ _..._ I think, Ria-tan have very good future husband, eh?" Sirzech who actually awake just chuckling after hearing Naruto word before he go.

"yeah, we can't leaving our spoiled little sister on his hand without remorse." Reply Greyfia, she and the other back to the mansion, while Sirzech just lying on the grass with big smile in his face.

"Naruto... please, keep Rias safe..."

* * *

**_ "Naruto-sama, thank you very much... we were very gratefull working with you... your first book _****_from _****_squel _****_of _****_'the utterly gutsy ninja' and 'Icha-Icha Paradise series_****_;_****_ slave driver and assassin love_****_'_****_ really hitting the _****_sal_****_e_** **_just in few week." _**

"thanks... editor-san... and dont' call me with –sama suffix, I am not comfortable with formalities."

**_"_****_ufufufufu~_**** _... _****_sorry Naruto-sa_****_-_****_e_****_r_****_hm_****_._****_ I mean Naruto-kun... and don't _****_forg_****_e_****_t I will gladly b_****_e_****_com_****_e_****_ your mod_****_e_****_l if you can not find figur_****_e_****_ for your n_****_e_****_xt Icha-Icha_****_..." _**

"Ah-Hahahaha... thank you editor-san and good night."

**_"good night Naruto-kun~ "_**

***BIIIP***

_'damn, just what's up with that wom__en?'_ Naruto put his iPhone on the table and sigh before he grined. He never think his two book will hit best seller and again thanks to Azazel and Sirzech from helping in his book publication so he have his own job as author for his dialy need now.

After coming to human world, Naruto surprised with how far human in this world advancing their technology. He never see The sky crawler tower,the transportation like plane, car or motor cycle and an information device that can call people in other side of the world in real time. Human in this world is fucking badass even without Chakra –or rather have chakra just for living.

Naruto walks to veranda and watch the full moon, but he then sweat drop when sees his right and left side. Actually, he just want to life in normal appartement and not a fucking huge mansion that rivalling Kage tower in hidden village back in his world.

"He's fucking insane! Damnit Habanero, Why you buy a mansion that can accomodating 20 person, while I'm just fucking living alone!" yelled Naruto with tired sigh. Yeah the supernatural kind in this world is very insane.

"geez~ i think I will just sleeping, tommorow I must going to Kuoh Accademy and befriend with Habanero little sister before joining her peerage."

Naruto heading toward his luxury bed room, he change his attire to his orange pijamas with ramen pattern and orange sleeping hat with toad theme before sleeping.

The next day he wake up before sun rised, he glance to the huge windows and looking to stary sky, then he heads to basement floor for his training regimen, even he is Nidaime juubi no Ookami now, his power is still be suppressed by certain overgrown lizard to high jonin level and he didn't want to slouch around and become rusty. after finish in his training, Naruto then take a bath, he preparing hot water in luxury bath tube that like a pool –irronicaly it is. he sink his body and make his muscle relaxed inside the hot water.

After taking a bath, he walk to kitchen in first floor, opening his refregenerator, he take some fish, vegetable, fruit and ingredement for his breakfast and One Bunshin popped to existance for aiding him. After finish with his breakfast, the bunshin popped out from world of living, he bring his tray full of food to dining room. even he not feels hungry anymore, eating breakfast and dinner is his habit so he have a hard time to get rid of that. before he starting breakfast, he glance to his side and make tired sigh.

_'__yeah, __just good. who is som__e__on__e__ that can __living alone in fucking huge mansion? when __I__ meet the person who not lonely because of this. __I__ will bow to him/her with __high __respect__ and llicking his/h__e__r foot'_. tragically, certain black haired lolita sneezing with her emotionless face without knowing reason why she sneezing.

After eating breakfast he heading to garage, he looks on his Crimson and golden colored Suzuki Hayabusa. He know, he can using '**Kamui**' and teleporting to Kuoh accademy or everywhere in instance, but he is Uzumaki Naruto after all and he did not appreciating to relly on his power to much, except for dangerous situation. so why not using normal thing while he living like normal person, eh?

After all preparation completed, he going to his soon to be hell or heaven? Yeah, Kuoh Accademy must preparing for the number one unpredictable person in entire dimension, Hell yeah...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**and yeah... how do you thin****k****? **

**I'm sorry for ****last story that v****e****ry horribl****e**** in it's grammar****... **

**I still tri****e****s to polish my ****e****nglish b****e****caus****e**** it is my 3rd languag****e**** aft****e****r Indon****e****sian and Arabic****... ****tought, I hop****e**** som****e**** on****e**** with v****e****ry much spar****e**** tim****e**** will h****e****lping m****e**** b****e****ta-ing this story, b****e****for****e**** my study in ****e****nglish finish****e****d... T****e****–H****e****~**

**A****nd also****,**** about ****N****aruto harem... lets ****us ****see, I have a few candidate about it... let's me show you who is that below :**

**-Rias Grymory**

**-Akeno Himejima**

**-Serafal Leviathan**

**-Koneko Toujo/****S****hirone**

**-Xenovia**

**-Irina Shidou**

**-Gabri****e****l**

**-Rossw****e****iss****e**

**-Rav****e****l**

**-Ophis**

**-Yasaka**

**-Murayama (surpris****e****d?)**

**And from Naruto v****e****rs****e**** is just ; Sasuki, Shion and Hinata.**

**About Kuroka, I don't put h****e****r insid****e**** har****e****m cart b****e****caus****e**** i want h****e****r b****e**** pair****e****d with vali. So sorry about Kuroka fans, I hop****e**** Shiron****e**** (I will call s****e****xy Kon****e****ko wh****e****n h****e**** mast****e****ring s****e****njutsu with Shiron****e****, from now) will paid your dissapointm****e****nt.**

**about Issab****e****la (Ris****e****r rook) : actually, I am not an h****e****avy fan's of h****e****r, but I put h****e****r in minor har****e****m with Carlamin****e**** (Ris****e****r Knight) b****e****caus****e**** th****e****ir job is Rav****e****l Guardian. –I b****e****ing hon****e****st to mys****e****lf that I mor****e**** lik****e**** Carlamin****e**** charact****e****r than Issab****e****la...**

**and about asia... I will pairing him with iss****e****i... and just wait until 'SWITCH MAIDEN' ****d****e****but in this story. Ufufufufu~ _*chuckling darkly*_**

**P****lease Review, ****I****will ****appreciating either fucking flame/praise/or idea...**** and dont forg****e****t to fav/follow to... Ja–N****e****~ **


End file.
